Diamond Guide
The Elite Pack and two (random) race packs are each 50% off for the first purchase. This discount resets daily at midnight UTC. Note: A duplicate common gives 4 dust. A duplicate rare gives you 24 dust. A duplicate epic gives you 240 dust. A duplicate legendary gives you 2500 dust. Shop Refreshes: Expert Shop: *8 *16 *24 *40 *40 *40 *40 *? Adventure Shop *5 *? GALAXY ENTRY COST * 1: free * 2: 8 * 3: 8 * 4: 20 * 5: 20 * 6: 40 * 7: 40 'TL;DR:' * Buy the Elite Pack when it is on sale (it is on sale once a day) ** The on-sale Elite Pack has the best dust to diamond ratio, best welfare point to diamond ratio, and best legendary drop rate to diamond ratio * Buy on-sale Race Packs second, if you have extra diamonds ** The on-sale Race Packs have the second best dust to diamond ratio, best welfare point to diamond ratio, and best legendary drop rate to diamond ratio * Buy the King Pack third, if you have a lot of excess diamonds, don't care about dust, and if the daily on-sale Race Packs are already purchased ** The worst dust to diamond ratio. ** Has a better welfare point to diamond ratio, and better legendary drop rate to diamond ratio ' compared to non-sale Elite Packs and non-sale Race Packs. Executive Summary HOW TO READ THIS CHART *'Point to Diamond Ratio: The higher the better. This means you get more welfare points per diamond spent. *'Legendary to Diamond Ratio:' The higher the better. This is how many legendaries you get for 1 diamond. (4.16e-4 > 2.77e-4) *'Dust to Diamond Ratio': The higher the better. How much dust you will get per diamond. Note on ratio: this assumes every card in the pack is a duplicate. *'Note on King Packs': King Packs have the possibility for the other 4 card to contain rares, epics(?) and legendaries(?). We do not know these rates, so they are NOT calculated in the ratio above. The math to get the ratio listed above can be found at the bottom of this page. Elite Pack * 30 diamonds on sale, 60 diamonds regular * 640 Cards available * All legendaries/epics from all races available * 4 commons and 1 Rare/Epic/Legend card * 1 in 6 odds for epic * 1 in 80 odds for legendary * On average, every 4 packs contains a foil card * 9 points for Welfare rewards Race Pack * Two random races have their packs on sale each day (is it random? Could be cyclical) * 40 diamonds on sale, 80 diamonds regular * X cards available (from 81 to 109 cards per pack, depending on the race) * All legendaries from that race are available * 4 commons and 1 Rare/Epic/Legend card * 1 in 6 odds for epic * 1 in 80 odds for legendary * On average, every 4 packs contains a foil card * 12 points for Welfare rewards King Pack * 300 diamonds, no sale * 640 Cards available * All legendaries from all races available * Every pack contains at least 1 epic or legendary. * The other 4 cards can be Common/Rare/Epic/Legendary. * 1 in 12 odds for legendary * Every pack contains a foil card * 50 points for Welfare rewards Analysis Elite Pack vs Race Pack * The redeem points per diamond ratio is 0.3 for elite packs and race packs (at sale price) * At full price, the redeem point ratios are 0.15 for elite and race packs ** This means all packs give amount of redeem points per diamond spent. You should instead focus on buying packs with the cards you want or for increasing your total number of cards. * For 1200 diamonds, you can open 40 elite packs on sale, or 30 Race packs on sale. You have a higher chance of pulling a legendary from the elite packs because you are opening more overall, but a lower chance to get the one that you want. * Dust rewards for Elite Pack: Spending 3200 diamonds on sale price Elite Packs (3200 ÷ 30) comes to 106 packs. If every card is a duplicate, on average you would get 10,388 dust (2500+4080+2112+1696). * Dust rewards for Race Pack: Spending 3200 diamonds on sale price Race Packs (3200 ÷ 40) comes to 80 packs. If every card is a duplicate, on average you would get 8484 dust (2500 + 3120 + 1584+1280). * Dust rewards for Elite Pack at full price: Spending 3200 diamonds on sale price Elite Packs (3200 ÷ 60) comes to 40 packs. If every card is a duplicate, on average you would get 4,242 dust. * Summary * If you want to increase your total redeem points for Welfare rewards, both packs have the same point ratio. ** Buy elite pack if you have a small card pool (you get more cards for your diamonds) ** Buy Race Pack if you are trying to get a specific legendary/epic. * In general, elite pack is a better buy. ** If you own few cards, it is better because you generally need anything ** If you own many cards, it is better because you will get more dust for the same amount of diamonds King Pack vs Elite Pack *The king Pack is worse than the elite pack on sale in ALL areas (dust, welfare points, legendary to diamond ratios) *The King Pack has better legendary drop rates AND welfare points than a non-sale Elite or Race Pack * So why would you buy the king pack? ** You can only purchase one Elite Pack on sale per 24 hrs. ** The King Pack has better Legendary Drop Rates and Welfare Redeem Points than a Non-Sale Elite and Race Pack Specific Legendary Drop Rates These are the average number of packs you need to buy to get a single, specific legendary Note: before you buy packs for a specific legendary, look at the Dust Shop Page to see if the legendary you want is available in the dust shop. *Eliite Pack on sale: 44 legendary's total * 80 * 30 = 105,600 diamonds (3,520 packs) *Elite Pack not on sale: 44 * 80 * 60 = 211,200 diamonds (3,520 packs) *Race Pack on sale: **Quad: 6 * 80 * 40 = 19,200 diamonds (480 packs) 38,400 diamonds not on sale **RR: 5 * 80 * 40 = 16,000 diamonds (400 packs) 32,000 diamonds not on sale **Inferno: 5 * 80 * 40 = 16,000 diamonds (400 packs) 32,000 diamonds not on sale **Deus: 6 * 80 * 40 = 19,200 diamonds (480 packs) 38,400 diamonds not on sale **Zen: 8 * 80 * 40 = 25,600 diamonds (640 packs) 51,200 diamonds not on sale **Recluse: 5 * 80 * 40 = 16,000 diamonds (400 packs) 32,000 diamonds not on sale **Para: 9 * 80 * 40 = 28,800 diamonds (720 packs) 57,600 diamonds not on sale *King Pack **44 * 12 * 300 = 158,400 diamonds (528 packs) Daily Diamond Income * Devs nerfed daily diamond income, analysis to be followed Summary * If you have a small amount of diamonds, it is recommended to buy the Elite Pack once a day and only when on sale. ** You get probably more than 30 diamonds a day (more like 60 a day by doing daily quests and tournament) so buying one Elite Pack and one Race Pack on sale and you will still make profit * Buying the Elite Pack on sale first will give the best ratios for everything. Buying the Race Packs second will be a close second best ratios. The King Pack only has better ratios if the Race and Elite are not on sale. * If you have a large surplus of diamonds, King Packs are a better value than full price elite packs and race packs. * If you are looking for a specific legendary, while expensive, it is still better to buy Race Packs on sale compared to all other options. * If your profit is more than 30+40+40 (all sale packs) then eventually you will want to buy something not on sale, because you will be making more than you are spending. This is where King Packs might be a good option. It is up to you to determine when the break even point will be. 'Appendix' Note: For King Pack dust caluclations, I used 24 commons and 24 rares. This is pure speculation with a very small sample size. These drop rates are not given to the players.